lamentablenightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shops in Telston Mall
These articles lists the shops in Telston Mall. For others shops in the town, see Shops in Pebbleton. Services Littner Convenience Store A convenience store that always remains open, even when the mall and all other shops closes. Occasionally, the well-endowed lady boss of the convenience store will man the cashiers. ::Trivia: This is a homage to the convenience store seen in Yoko's music video, S.t.a.r.S from Gurren Lagann. Food and Restaurants Russia Sushi Every mall, needs... a sushi restaurant. This one serves the purpose, even though it is Russian. As one would expect is a result of the amalgamation of names, it serves both Russian dishes and Japanese food on a conveyor belt, an unusual setup which has gotten Russia Sushi listed in the latest edition of the nationally-acclaimed "The Sutra of Food" bi-annual publication. ::Trivia: The restaurant is named after one of the same name in Durarara!!. "The Sutra of Food" is named after a similar publication in Singapore, "Makansutra", which basically lists down food havens for reference. Baratie A pirate-themed fish restaurant. It is rumoured that the chefs and waiting crew here were all ex-criminals, so the customers tend to behave well in there. ::Trivia: Baratie is a restaurant ship on the ocean where Sanji once works at in One Piece. Fashion Wear & Accessories Doskoi Panda A urban streetwear retailer... actually,'' the most popular one in the nation, despite its rather exorbitant prices. ::Trivia: Doskoi Panda is the name of a brand in 'One Piece. Anti Rosa A '''boutique with fashionable clothes for women. According to rumors, there is a darker/edgier side to the boutique that few residents know about, and which is only accessible during the non-opening daylight hours on weekdays. ::Trivia: Anti Rosa is the name of a boutique owned by Ushiromiya Rosa in Umineko no Naku Koro ni. Prochainezo A shop selling hats and other forms of head wear. There are even animal ear head bands for sale, which are popular items amongst schoolgirls who find cosplaying as panzers cute. ::Trivia: The name of this shop lends from the surname of Firo Prochainezo from Baccano!. Hair & Beauty Ossyria's Secret A shop which sells healthcare and beauty products. For some reason, their item with the highest sales are their towels and bathrobes. ::Trivia: This is a pun of the lingerie brand Victoria's Secret. The name is derived from the continent of Ossyria, which is a boat ride away from the main continent of Victoria Island in the game Maple Story. Leather Goods, Bags & Shoes Pata pata A shop which sells footwear. Their sandals are extremely comfortable. Salesmen are tanned, run very fast, and look like telephone polls, which have caused jokes among the local population that they may have been barefooted warriors from Africa who had to change their jobs for some reason. ::Trivia: The name of the shop is derived from pata pata pata pon, the walking command in the Patapon games. Books & Stationery R. Baruma's Compendium A large bookstore, they boast a large collection of novels, comics, and reference texts. They also sell a fairly decent selection of music CDs in the back. ::Trivia: Named after the information-obsessed Duke Rufus Barma from Pandora Hearts. Electrical, Electronic, Camera & Telecommunication Ron ZONE A shop selling computer accessories and providing computer repair services. Popular among the geeks of Pebbleton, as its shopowner Ron Lee is a man well-versed in the latest computer parts and electronics. ::Trivia: The name of the shop is derived from Leeron's nickname in Gurren Lagann. Strau Mosca An electronics store, it primarily sells a wide variety of televisions, sound systems, and video games. It is located directly below Ron ZONE. Strau Mosca has many other branches located in the country, but after a recent economic hit, is struggling to keep the shutters open. ::Trivia: This shop is named after the robot weapon of the Mosca series in Katekyo Hitman Reborn!. Children's Wear, Toys & Maternity Funtom City A huge toys and sweets store that houses a maternity clotheswear section, Funtom City is a very colorful, vibrant place that is thronged with kids after school hours and during the weekends. ::Trivia: Funtom is the name of a toy company owned by Ciel Phantomhive in Kuroshitsuji. Amusement/Entertainment Neo's Arcadia ::Main article: Telston Mall Arcade. Sports & Leisure Rumble King A shop specializing in sportswear. Their employees, though, are well-known for being quite terrible at understanding the articles they sell. The staff has changed in recent years, though, and the quality of the items stocked in Rumble King has risen as a result, though prices have also steadily risen. ::Trivia: Rumble King is Yoshitsune's title in the manga Air Gear. Department Stores & Supermarkets Rosen Queen Company A hypermarket that occupies most of Telston Mall's 3rd floor. A great variety of items can be bought here - including budget versions of articles that other stores in Telston Mall may already have, which makes RQC a must-go-to place for most of the downtown residents in Pebbleton. ::Trivia: Rosen Queen Co's Underworld Branch is the name of the Item Shop in the game Disgaea. Category:Locations